Breakeven
by oh.sweet.sarcasm
Summary: Through a song, Draco realizes how bitter he is and how much he loves a certain Hermione Granger, no matter how much she broke his heart. The question is, why did she break his heart? Was it really peer pressure or was it something darker? DMGH. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! xD Okay, here's a random Dramione songfic of the awesome song Breakeven by The Script**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Breakeven

"Oh c'mon mate! Just one song! One song!" All his friends cheered. He chuckled a bit. _Why not?_ I mean, it _was _his best mate's birthday. He stood up and walked towards the stage.

"I'll be playing my own song." He said. _Oh_ w_hat am I doing?_ He was, as others say, "whinging it". He took the guitar that was handed to him and played the first song that came to his mind.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing.  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in,  
'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

Everybody started cheering but things weren't going too well for him. Why on earth did he pick _this _song?

_Her best days will be some of my worst,  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first,  
While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,  
'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no_

His voice was beginning to tremble and memories started flooding back. The day she said goodbye, the day she said they were through. All the pain he felt, they all met at a certain part in his chest.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_

He remembered taking her hand, begging her to not leave him. It was the most un-Malfoy thing he's ever done but it still wasn't enough to stop her. _God, I'm such an idiot._

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Coz she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even no_

He started thinking about if she _has_ moved on. For all he knows, she may have forgotten him. Forgotten the mutual hatred and eventual love they shared over a year ago. Maybe she forgot about how she ripped his heart out too, he thought bitterly.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love  
while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces,  
(Coz when a heart breaks  
no it don't break even)_

He wondered where she was. If only he could see him now. He felt pathetic but he knew everything he was singing was true. The best part of him was ALWAYS her. But she let her friends get the best of her. She believed them. She believed that he didn't love her. If only she knew.

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh.  
'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name._

That Weasel… He just _had_ to enter the picture, he thought. He didn't even know how he was singing. With all the confusions, he wasn't sure how he remembered all the lyrics.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,  
'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
'Coz when a heart breaks  
no it don't break, no it don't break, no it don't break even no._

Oh why was he even thinking about all those? He's getting married in a month. He needs to forget about her. He needs to move on. If they were meant to be, they would be together. But the sad thing is: they're not. He had to accept the bitter truth that she'll never love him no matter how much she meant to him. Even if she _was_ his whole life. There's nothing he could do anymore. He closed his eyes tightly one more time and sung the last verse with the least conviction possible.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces,  
(One still in love  
while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces,  
(Coz when a heart breaks  
no it don't break even)  
Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, It don't break even, no._

He strummed the last strum slowly. Everyone rose up their seat and cheered him on. He didn't know how he sounded and he didn't care. No matter how much he tried, he knew he could never let go of her. Never.

Little did he know that at the very back, in a secluded place, there was a Ms. Hermione Granger, crying by herself. Regretting not telling him the real reason why she broke up with him. It wasn't her friends. She wasn't pressured. She was going to die.

* * *

**A/N: OhmyGod I'm so evil xD Sorry Purple, but that's what my typing fingers came up with. This whole fic is just a spur of the moment :D Sorry guys. Now, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I never expected people to actually like this fic, let alone want another chapter/sequel, but thank you for the awesome reviews! Now, I know there's been quite an interval, and ya'll have probably forgotten what happened in the first chap...so here's a mini flashback:**

_The best part of him was ALWAYS her. But she let her friends get the best of her. She believed them. She believed that he didn't love her. If only she knew._

_Oh why was he even thinking about all those? He's getting married in a month. He needs to move on._

"What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah"

_No matter how much he tried, he knew he could never let go of her. Never._

_Little did he know that at the very back, in a secluded place, there was a Ms. Hermione Granger, crying by herself. Regretting not telling him the real reason why she broke up with him. It wasn't her friends. She wasn't pressured. She was going to die._

**Uhm. I don't know how to make a flashback XD So yeah, here you go, second and final chapter to Breakeven :D **

Breakeven

(I'm falling to pieces)

"Come on, Draco!" His mother called from the hallway. The excitement in her voice was hard to miss. She could even be screaming and jumping inside (or outside), for all he knew. Regardless, he couldn't help but not feel the same. How could he be? He was getting married in about 240 seconds and not to the girl he loved. I mean, sure, he sent her an invitation. Sure, she sent a reply. Sure, he hadn't read it yet, but, why would he? He already knew that in the letter was just something about him being pathetic and that she didn't want to come to his bloody wedding.

"Darling!" His mother called once more. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time and was caught off guard. His eyes were glistening. No, not from happiness. Obviously not. It was from the tears that he refused to let out. Of course, he wasn't just about to cry. Not now.

He took a deep breath.

"Coming, mother!" He said calmly as he braced himself and left the room. Today was the day that he had to let go of her, and the worst part is- he didn't even have a choice.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony..." After this, he couldn't take in anything else the priest said. Truthfully, he didn't even want to be in this wedding. His heart belonged to only one woman. One beatiful woman who showed him the meaning of life, love and everything in between.

"Draco, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

There was a long pause until something extremely faint that sounded like "I will" came out. The minister nodded as her turned to Astonia.

"Astoria, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." She replied abruptly and the Minister nodded once more

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" Draco looked down as he asked himself..._Is it so wrong to be hoping with every bone, muscle, vein and pulse in your body that somebody, anybody, would just barge in and stop all this?_

_Silence._

Anytime now.

_Silence._

What was the point in hoping, anyway?

_Silence._

He felt pathetic even though he knew that he couldn't stop hoping.

_Silence._

"I WOULD-" He turned around and the surprise in his face couldn't be hidden. She was there! She attended! She actually took time to go to his wedding and words couldn't explain the happiness he was feeling...the hope he felt. She was going to save him.

I W-would..." She looked around at the anxious faces looking at her. _C'mon, Granger, you can do this._

"Like to st-" And right then and there...

She fainted.

* * *

"Hermione Granger was a lovely woman. An extraordinary witch. A true friend. She played a big role in the independence of-"

Draco didn't bother to continue listening. He couldn't take it. He was drowning in his own tears as is. And as his mind drifted back to the day of his wedding, thoughts and questions came flooding. _Why did she even bloody go there if she was sick? Why didn't she tell me she was going to- to... _He couldn't even say the word himself. He couldn't accept it. Of course, how could he? She died right in front of his eyes; right in front of his parents' eyes, his family's eyes. And it was all his fault. It was his fault that she even loved him. If he didn't tell her how he felt, if he didn't shower her with his affection, she wouldn't have fallen for him. And they never could've broken up. And she'd never have to attend his bloody wedding. And she never could've...could've..._left him._

"She's always loved you." He looked up and saw the the Weaselette looking at him so casually as though she had just said "The sky is blue today."

"How would you know?" He answered, rather coldly.

"I'm her best friend. Of course I know, Malfoy. Trust me, she's always loved you. There was never a day that went by that she didn't think about you." He just sat there and stared at her with a confused expression.

"Then why'd she break up with me?"

"She didn't want you to see her dying." She answered, as if he was stating the obvious.

"And why do you look like you're okay with all of this?"

"Well of course I'm not, you idiot. But do you think it would be proper to tell you a secret that my best friend's been keeping all throughout her-" She choked a bit, "-dying days, while bawling my eyes out?" He didn't respond. "I thought so. Plus, I think you know me better than that, ferret. I am not going to break down in front of all these people."

He paused for a while. She was right. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, the Weaselette was tough. Probably tougher than he'd ever be. And with that, she turned away and left.

After what seemed like no time at all, the funeral was finished and he was back on his bed, staring at nothing, thinking about her. He couldn't help it. She was all he needed in his life. She was the only one who made him feel like there's actually a point in living. And right before the night ended, right before he continued the shower of tears, he concluded to himself that she _was_ and will forever be, the only one to ever hold his heart.


End file.
